


all my life I wasn’t trying to get on a highway; I was wondering which way to go [PODFIC]

by Zanship



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Awkward, Banter, Bot-Feels, Coulson Lives, JARVIS is Awesome, M/M, Other, Romance, Sentience, True AI, non-standard relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship





	all my life I wasn’t trying to get on a highway; I was wondering which way to go [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empirical_Equipoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empirical_Equipoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all my life I wasn’t trying to get on a highway; I was wondering which way to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675657) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



I don't really know if this deserves the mature rating on here. Sex is mentioned but not explicitly stated or described...Comments to let me know? I'd like this one especially to be open to as many audiences as possible as our asexy friends don't have enough street cred or exposure. Also, I don't have explicit permission to make this, I let them know I was going to make it but never received a response to my knowledge. So it may have to come down if the OP doesn't like it....I hope that doesn't happen though!!! 

[Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/all-my-life-I-wasn%E2%80%99t-trying-to-get-on-a-highway%3B-I-was-wondering-which-way-to-go-by-id1214541-id73196905?country=us)


End file.
